


Straighter than Chanyeol

by chennychenchinchen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: ?????, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Read This, Humor, What the fuck even is this, dear lord, my way of trying to get rid of writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennychenchinchen/pseuds/chennychenchinchen
Summary: Chanyeol uses Jongdae's chin to draw a straight line. Jongdae suffers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "chen's chin isn't even that straight what r u talking about"
> 
>   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Chanyeol and Jongdae sat across from each other at the table. Jongdae, who was peacefully attempting to complete his crossword puzzle, was becoming increasingly disturbed by the way Chanyeol leaned more and more towards him.

 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Jongdae snapped when Chanyeol leaned another inch in. Their foreheads were 10 inches too close for comfort.

 

“Your chin….” Chanyeol started with his eyes trained on said body part, mouth slightly dropped open. “It’s so…. Straight.”

 

“Unlike you,” Jongdae rolled his eyes before grabbing his crossword and walking away to somewhere, preferably further away from Chanyeol. Or, at least attempting to walk away, as Chanyeol gayly grabbed his hand before he could leave the room. Jongdae was not having it. “Is there something else I can help you with?”

 

“Can I use your chin to draw a straight line?” That was not the response Jongdae was expecting.

 

“What?”

 

“Please, just this one time!”

 

“Seriously, what? Why?”

 

“I wanna see if it’s really as straight as it looks.” Chanyeol pouted. “Please?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pleaseeee?”

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Pleaseeeeeeeeee?”

 

“Oh my god, fine.”

 

“Yay!” Chanyeol jumped up to grab a piece of paper and a pencil. Jongdae felt more than vaguely uncomfortable as the bottom of his face was pressed against the paper and a pencil traced the front of his chin. He lifted his head up and Chanyeol snatched the paper before gasping loudly.

 

“Well?” Jongdae prompted.

 

“It’s…..” Chanyeol’s adam’s apple bobbed.

 

“It’s?” There was a long pause before Chanyeol responded. 

 

“...beautiful. It’s a perfectly straight line. A perfectly straight line, Jongdae! I can’t believe it! I had no idea you had this talent!” He dangled the paper in front of Jongdae’s face. The line indeed appeared as if it had been drawn with a ruler. “This is amazing! I’ll never need a straight edge again!”

 

“I didn’t know you ever needed a straight edge that often in the first place?” Jongdae honestly could not think of a situation in their lives where they would need to draw a straight line.

 

Chanyeol suddenly snapped his head up. “Can I use your chin to draw the EXO logo?” 

 

“What?”

 

“Pleaseeee?”

 

“I’m honestly concerned for your mental health right now.”

 

“Dubcon is best con.” Chanyeol lunged and caught Jongdae in a headlock before pressing his head against the paper.

 

“GET OFF OF ME!” Jongdae squirmed as Chanyeol turned the paper and drew more lines using Jongdae’s chin. Chanyeol was humming Call Me Baby while doing so. “HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

 

Kyungsoo walked into the room. “What the hell is going on-” he hissed. His eyes widened as they fell upon the scene in the room. He walked out of the room.

 

“NOOO, KYUNGSOO, COME BACK! SAVE ME!”

 

“Nobody can save you now,” Chanyeol whispered before resuming his humming. 

  
The logo came out perfectly. Chanyeol framed it and hung it above his bed. Jongdae cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I got a really good fic idea so I began plotting everything and writing out the characters but then got writer's block the moment I opened the doc so I decided to write something else and this is what came out. Dubcon isn't actually best con, please always have consent.
> 
> Anyway please leave comments or kudos if you even want to acknowledge this trash. idk maybe it'll inspire me to actually pick up on the legit fic idea I had instead of writing more shit like this.
> 
> //
> 
> talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/chennychenchinchen)


End file.
